


Nobodies

by trinketries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kingdom Hearts AU.</i> Like the other Organization members, Kris does not remember anything before he became a Nobody--he has just been taught that something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobodies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [grapefruitade](http://grapefruitade.livejournal.com/).

Like the other Organization members, Kris does not remember anything before he became a Nobody--he has just been taught that something is missing. (But maybe, he thinks, during the times when he's out on a mission and someone says just the right thing or laughs a certain way, Kris sees these images that might be memories.

It gets worse when they add a new member to their ranks. He calls himself Chanyeol and there is something about his voice that resonates through Kris, the type of pitch that could potentially hit every note in Kris' brain and make him _remember._

It's kind of terrifying.)

—

Chanyeol, despite proving himself to be a generally excitable person, is surprisingly calm when he goes on his first mission with Kris.

"Don't be nervous," Kris says. "Try to focus on what we have to do."

Chanyeol grins and says, "Why would I be nervous? We get to visit all these different worlds."

"Do you think you're going to find something in one of them?" Kris asks.

"You're making it sound like something's lost."

Kris manages to keep his expression neutral rather than let it slide into confusion. "Something _is_ lost."

Chanyeol tells him, "Not really," and points to his head. "It's right here. It always will be."

Kris wants to tell Chanyeol that he's wrong (and that it goes against what they've been taught), but for a split second he sees a flash of a castle and clouds and gardens and someone standing in the center of it all, so he remains silent.


End file.
